Gotta Love Ponytails
by TDCSI
Summary: Happy Birthday! A little naughty GSR for my favorite gal from IL on her bday. To thegreatbluespoon from TDCSI. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: What for, if you sue me, you're not going to get much. I'm a poor college student. And if I did own CSI, Grissom would have tapped that a long time ago.

Rating: Very M, for the spoon

This is a little one shot of GSR as a Birthday present for thegreatbluespoon. Hope you liked the presents I sent you. Thanks to Kakidoll for the quick beta, and for keeping her mouth shut. So, without further a due, I'll let you read. Enjoy.

* * *

Gotta Love Ponytails

That was the last straw. Enough was enough. He had pissed her off for the last time. Sara sat in the locker room and began to shove her belongings into the black duffel bag, that she had kept stashed there.

"God-damn son of a bitch Grissom. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Her teeth gritted as she spoke, keeping her voice to a dull roar. The past few weeks, Grissom had shot down her theories about cases in front of the rest of the group. Well, tonight was the last night he was going to do it. She decided that there were much better things out there for her.

Sara slammed her locker, just for good measure, and headed off to leave her 'Dear John' letter on Grissom's desk. Several others in the lab noticed her rampage, but she acted as if she was the only person who existed at the moment.

She walked into the office with purpose and, thankfully, he wasn't there. The last thing she wanted to do was try and listen to another one of his rumblings about how the lab needs her. Well, no more. Sara needed Sara, and the only way that was going to happen, was to get the hell out of Vegas.

As she emerged from his office, Sara stopped and risked a glance down the hall as she heard his voice. Her heart always ached at the thought that he would never love her the way she loved him.

Grissom looked up to see her standing at the threshold of his office, clutching a duffle bag. He read the look on her face like an open book.

"Sara." He called out to her.

She turned away from him and began to walk away. Grissom kept calling her name as he followed. His steps were much bigger than hers, but once she hit the front doors, her feet began to run, carrying her body away from him as fast as they could.

"Sara!"

'Shit.' She was at a dead sprint and collided with her car before trying to shove the key into the lock. Sara could hear his feet pounding the pavement as he tried to catch up with her.

"Sara wait."

She refused to answer, and just when she thought she was caught, the door unlocked. Sara jumped in, quickly tossing to duffel bag in the passenger seat, and brought the car to life.

Grissom attempted to open the door, but she was quicker and locked it as she pulled out, with him still trying to get in the car. Without looking at him, Sara put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. The tires squealed as she sped away from the only man she had ever truly and deeply loved.

He was left standing in the parking lot watching the only woman he had ever loved, speed out of his life. Grissom ran back to his office, literally pushing techs out of his way. Out of breath, but in his office, Grissom picked up the plain envelope that dawned his name in that all too familiar handwriting.

_Dear Grissom,_

_I'm sorry this is the way things have to be, but I can't take your fanatics anymore. It's like one minute you are there to back me up for anything, then the next time you're right there to help squish me like one of your little bugs. Well, I've had enough. The only reason I stuck it out this long is because I love you Griss. I was hoping to get your love in return__ but you made it clear__ on more than one occasion__ that you don't know what to do about 'this'. Well I did, and like I said once before, by the time you figure it out, it could be too late. It's too late. Just make this easy on both of us and don't try to stop me. A little plant is not going to fix this. I'm sorry and I love you. And you will be the only one I ever love._

_Sara_

With a heavy sigh, Grissom fell back into his chair. Her letter had taken his breath away, and he knew in every way she was right. He pulled and pushed her like a puppet. When he wanted her, she would be there at his beck and call, no complaints. But when she wanted to be near him, he would extend his arm and hold her at a distance, unwilling to let her close.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up as Warrick walked in clutching a folder. Grissom gave a quick shake of his head. "Nothing."

Warrick narrowed his eyes, knowing that Grissom was lying. "Well that look on your face says otherwise." He paused to see if Grissom would respond. Seeing he wasn't, Warrick continued. "You know Sara's quitting, don't you?"

Grissom stared straight ahead, emotionless.

"I wonder what brought that on all of a sudden?" Warrick kept prodding. Sara had briefly confided in him before her locker room rant.

With another heavy sigh Grissom finally responded. "Because of me." He tossed the letter across the desk.

Warrick picked it up and read it. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Just like she asked." It was a whisper, but Warrick heard the defeat in Grissom's voice.

"Nothing?! Listen, Griss, it's obvious that you care deeply about Sara..."

"I love her."

Warrick stopped at Grissom's confession. He was briefly stunned and knew instantly that for Grissom to confess his emotions to anyone, it was a serious situation.

"Then go to her. Tell her how you feel. Sure, she's going to be mad that you showed up anyway, but damn Griss, you can't just let her walk out of your life with out putting up a fight."

Grissom raised his head and came out of his trance. With out words, he rose and headed to the parking lot at a quick pace.

"Good luck." Warrick chided, as he watched Grissom disappear around a corner.

Sara slammed her refrigerator door, ignoring the clatter from within. She took a swig from the cold beer in her grasp as she walked into the living room and crashed into the couch. She began to thumb through her small binder that contained various names and numbers of the people she had met over the years. Getting another job wasn't the hard part; it was getting all of her stuff moved with her. After taking several more good drinks, a knock came at her door.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

She remained seated as the knocking continued.

"Just ignore him, Sara." she said to herself before finishing off the beer.

The knocking was persistent and eventually she gave in. Sara rose and before opening the door, thought angry thoughts. There was no way she was going to let him talk her out of leaving this time. She fiercely pulled the door open.

"What, Grissom?"

"Can I come in?"

"No. What do you want? I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"What's it to you what I do? Look, did you come here to talk me into staying, 'cause if you did, save your breath."

"I just want a chance to explain myself" Grissom waited patiently for her invitation inside. But he was quickly losing his cool with her rants.

"Forget it." Sara began to close the door but Grissom was faster, using his body to stop the only barrier between them. "Grissom!" She tried to push the door closed, but he was stronger and forced his way in.

"Sara, listen to me."

"No. I'm done listening to you. Get out!"

"Sara, listen to me!" Grissom grabbed her arms and gave her a quick shake. "Just listen. Please?" He lightened his hold on her, but not letting her go.

She shook her head. "I can't. I won't."

"Why?"

"Because if I listen to your explanation, I won't be able to leave." Her anger was subsiding as her heart cried out.

"I don't want you to leave Sara, and I don't give a damn about the lab. I, me, Gil Grissom, don't want you to leave." He removed his hands from her arms to gently cup her face. "Sara, the first day you came here, you were like a breath of fresh air to me. And I've been a damned fool when it comes to you. Ignoring your feelings, ignoring my feelings, and don't ask me why. Even God himself cannot answer that. I do love you, Sara. I have since the first day I laid my eyes on you. The whole thought of a relationship with you scares the hell out of me, but I'm willing to try." He removed his hands and took a step back. "Are you?"

The tears streaked Sara's face as she stared into his ocean blue eyes. They were full of emotion and what she thought was love. He kept his hands at his sides as she stepped towards him, and cupped his bearded face in her delicate hands.

"I'm more than willing to try."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her roughly against his body, as his lips came crashing down on hers. Sara held him close as she deepened the kiss letting her tongue duel with his. The both kissed each other with the passion that had been pent up for years.

Sara's lips never left his as her hands pulled his shirt free of his slacks, before blindly working on the buttons. At the same time, Grissom let his hands slide up the back of her shirt, and quickly divested her of it.

No words were said as she led him by his lips to her bedroom. During the journey Sara's pants were lost, as were Grissom's, and by the time the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she wore only her deep purple bra and panties.

"Want you." She managed to huff out.

"Need you." He replied quickly.

Grissom had intended for the first time he made love to her to be slow and sensual, but the deep primal urge took over as he quickly covered her body with his.

She helped him out of his boxers, as he pulled down her bra and quickly sucked in a nipple. Sara withered under his mouth as Grissom swirled his tongue over the taut nub.

The moan elicited from Sara's mouth surprised her more than it did Grissom. Never had a man caused every nerve in her body to be on this high of an alert.

He reached down with a free hand and stroked the patch of fur that encased his Utopia. Sara moaned her approval, as her legs widened to grant him further access. Grissom was more than willing to fulfill her need as his fingers caressed her glistening folds.

Sara reluctantly pulled him from her breast as she needed to kiss him. The moment their lips met, Grissom plunged two fingers deep into her. She quickly broke away from the kiss as every ounce of air left her lungs.

"Oh, God." Sara gasped, as Grissom curled his fingers into her while his mouth latched onto her neck.

She clutched at his back as the sudden sensations threatening to flood her body built up with pressure.

"Right there...yesssssssss...Grisssssssss..."

He placed his thumb over her clit and added just the right amount of pressure to send her into the abyss of her orgasm.

She came so hard that when she grabbed his shoulders, her fingernails dug into his flesh drawing blood. The stinging pain from her grasp was the last thing on Grissom's mind at the moment.

Sara opened her eyes once she was able and instantly found his eyes. Even he had a satisfied look on his face, as if he had made it some weird goal of his to make her come by using his hand.

"Feel better?"

She gave a small smile. "You?"

"No."

"Come here, I can fix that." Sara pulled him so that his entire torso was over hers, and her legs spread as he nestled his throbbing erection against her steaming heat.

With a subtle squeeze of his shoulders, Grissom thrusted his hips forward and slowly sank into her. The sensation was too much for Sara, as he stretched her to accommodate him. She threw her head back against the pillow, closed her eyes, and let out another deep moan. It was both pleasurable and painful, and, thank God, he paused once completely buried inside, to let her get used to his girth.

After a moment she opened her eyes and Grissom stared back, looking for that little hint of permission to continue. She gave it, and he pulled back, nearly all the way out before administering a slow but deep thrust.

The sensations made a new side of Sara come forth, one even she had never seen before. In the past, she had normally been quiet during sex. Then again, she never had feelings for her other partners as she has for Grissom. As he slowly pushed himself deep into her, his mouth was sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin that lay just under her ear lobe. Sara was suddenly vocal; moans, groans, whispering words of encouragement, words of profanity, and others Grissom deemed incoherent.

She continued to clutch to his back as if she was helping pull him into her. Her legs rose up and wrapped around his waist as her body took on a life of it's own.

The moment her legs wrapped around his waist, Grissom separated his mouth from her neck to let out a guttural moan of his own. From this new position he could reach her depths, and he was steadily losing control. Thankfully, so was Sara.

Her hands began to dig into him once again, as her words became more and more incoherent. Grissom quickened his pace as he felt her muscles that surrounded him quiver, that and she suddenly became even more wet than he remembered.

It wasn't making love anymore; it never started off as that. It was pent up passion and aggression, coming out in the primal need to breed. As if she was an animal in heat, he just took what he wanted.

Grissom buried his face into the crook of her neck as he continued a strenuous pace that would have his back screaming at him in the hours to come. Sara released his back and reached over her head latching onto the headboard, as his body pushed her body. She braced herself for the inevitable, and it soon arrived.

"Ooohhhhhhhh...ooooohhhhhh...Gooodddd..."

Grissom could only release grunts with every thrust as his body screamed for release. But once he felt her entire body tense under him, he stopped holding back.

They both came hard, eyes closed and convinced the room filled with lightning. Sara's hands continued to clutch the headboard as Grissom was barely holding himself up on his forearms.

For several minutes the only noise was their rapid, exhausted breathing. Their bodies remained joined, as neither wanted the moment to end.

Finally, Sara removed her hands, grateful that they weren't permanently attached. She stroked his sweat-glistened back, as he continued to stay poised over her.

He slowly raised his head, giving little wet kisses up her face until their eyes locked. Sara smiled.

"Feel better now?"

Grissom never attempted to answer, he knew his vocal chords were paralyzed, so he just acknowledged his 'yes' with a slight nod and grin.

"Good."

As predicted, when he attempted to move off of her, the muscles in his back screamed at him. He hid his discomfort as he flopped over on his back, wrapping his arm around Sara to pull her close.

She happily obliged, and she fell asleep against his warm body nearly instantly. He followed suit within minutes.

* * *

It was hours later before one of the occupants of the bed stirred. Sara slowly pried herself from Grissom's grasp. She inwardly groaned as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and rubbed the inside of her thighs. Sore was an understatement, but how nice the cause of the soreness was. She turned around to see him sound asleep, his hair in a mess, a slight smile on his face. Sara wondered if he was reliving the event that occurred just hours ago, or was dreaming about a new experience. 

She stood and pulled her robe from the nearby chair. Quietly, Sara made her way into the kitchen to make a much needed pot of coffee. As the coffee pot gurgled, she began to remember what her intentions were. Leaving. She was going to pack up and leave. Leave her job, leave Vegas, and leave Grissom. But could she now, after that? Things were definitely complicated now.

Sara pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she watched the pot slowly fill with one of life's necessities. That and food. She bent over to fish out her toaster, fudge pop tarts sounded good. But something stopped her.

Grissom's hands were on her hips, pulling her back into him. His intentions quickly hit her, literally. She turned to look back at him.

"If you're going to be riding my ass, you'd better be pulling my hair."

It was a simple statement, but the way Grissom smiled back, she knew it was soon to be true. He moved her so she was laid over the counter.

"That can be arranged."

His voice was filled with lust as he pulled up the bottom half of her robe, exposing her luscious ass to him. Using his hand he place himself at her entrance once again, as Sara widened her stance. Before pushing into her, Grissom leaned over her back.

"Ask and ye shall receive."

As he stood back up, Grissom grabbed her ponytail as he thrusted hard into her. Sara cried out as her hands were scrambling for anything to hang onto. Finally she was able to get a hold of the edge of the counter as Grissom continued to pound into her. He kept a firm hold on her hair, not pulling so hard that he gave her whiplash, but enough that she couldn't move it. His free hand remained on her hip, aiding him as the sound of skin slapping on skin, along with the multiple grunts and moans, filled the small kitchen.

As Sara suspected, it didn't last long. She came quickly and he followed right along with her. Their climaxes were not as strong as they were during their first bout of coupling, but were still enjoyable all the same.

Grissom let loose of her hair and covered her back with his torso, kissing up her spine as he went. He let her catch her breath, before bringing up the subject that had him in her apartment in the first place.

"What are you going to do?"

Sara took several deep breaths and attempted to stand. Grissom pulled away from her as she turned to face him. She couldn't help but vert her eyes south on his body. They stopped once they reached what they were seeking to see.

"Up here."

Her head shot back up and look at him confused. "What?"

"I asked what you planned on doing now?"

Sara crossed her arms and leaned back on the counter. "I don't know."

Grissom stepped close to her, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Sara, I love you..."

"No. Stop, don't say something you don't mean." She tried to move away from him, but he kept his hold on her.

"I do mean it Sara, I love you. I want you to stay. I never meant to hurt you. Stay, stay in Vegas, stay with me."

She looked into his soft blue eyes. "Stay with you?"

"Eventually. Sara, I thought I was fine with everything, but when I read your letter, I realized that if you were to leave, my world would end. You're my everything, and until now I just tried to ignore it."

Tears fell from her eyes once again. "You sure do know how to woo a woman."

He smiled, "Well, believe it or not, but you're the first one I've tried to woo."

"Well it's working."

"So..."

"Keep wooing and I'll let you know."

"Can I woo you back to bed?"

She smirked. "I don't know, can you?"

With out warning Grissom scooped her up into his arms and began walking back to the bedroom. "I can, and I will."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS!!!!!! Hope you have a great day. From your evil twin sister fromTexas. 

TDCSI


End file.
